La montagne de l'enfer
by Tempy-san
Summary: Tout commence par un nombre. Oui, un simple nombre. Lequel? Hm, le 13... Après avoir terminé une tâche, Zoro, Sanji et enfin Chopper, vont boire quelques instant à un bar de la ville. Mais le destin a décidé qu'ils croiseraient les Treize. C'est ainsi que commence la longue recherche des disparus.
1. Prologue

Boonjouur! M'enfin, voila ma première fanfiction. :3 J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez justement ça m'aide!

* * *

Prologue

L'air était sombre, des nuages recouvraient la totalité du ciel. L'équipage des Chapeaux des Paille avait accosté sur une île et Nami – la navigatrice – avait envoyé trois des membres à la recherche d'un objet. Lequel ? Hmm, devinez !

Les intéressés rentraient justement au village mais les mains vides. Le jeune renne, Chopper, avait peur de la réaction de son amie. Elle pouvait être terrifiante ! Mais en ce moment, il pensait plus à sa soif qu'à autre chose. D'ailleurs il n'arrêtait pas de le dire en gémissant, ce qui énervait fortement ses deux compagnons. Mais ce n'était pas étonnant, la chaleur était étouffante alors imaginez pour le petit animal ! Il ne supportait pas ça. Les pieds traînant et la langue pendante, il peinait à suivre le rythme. Déjà qu'il n'y avait personne sur cette île ! Enfin... Ils s'étaient plutôt réfugier chez eux. Bon après ils étaient des pirates, rien de surprenant... Les oreilles de Chopper vibrèrent Allez courage plus que quelques mètres et...

« Zoro... J'ai s-soif..., se plaignit-il encore une fois.  
- Tu nous le répètes depuis qu'on est là ! Tss, tu peux pas la fermer un peu avant que je t'égorge ? Menaça ledit Zoro.  
- QUOI !? » hurla le médecin horrifié à cette idée et les larmes aux yeux.

Vraiment trop naïf celui-la ! Le bretteur soupira, agacé, et vit bientôt apparaître le toit des maisons. Le renne semblait s'être calmé. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression car celui, marchant droit, s'écroula bientôt au sol avant de peiner pour se relever. Au fond, il maudissait sa fourrure qui lui tenait chaud. Son île hivernale natale lui manquait dans ses moments. Le froid, le vent sur son pelage... Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait face à ce terrible soleil ! Comment ses deux compagnons faisaient-ils ?

« Nami va être déçu qu'il n'y avait finalement rien ici », dit Sanji, le cuisinier, dépité.

Personne ne répondit, connaissant trop bien leur navigatrice si avare ! Mais pour le plus grand soulagement du docteur, ils arrivèrent au village . D'instinct, l'amateur de barbe à papa se rua dans le bar le plus proche. Les deux autres le suivirent bien sûr. Chopper remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne... Tant mieux ! Fou de joie, il fouilla de quoi se rassasier avec Zoro et Sanji.  
Pendant la fouille mouvementée de la boule de poil, le blond sortit à l'extérieur. Le sabreur ne lui accorda qu'un instant d'attention et s'approcha de son médecin. Celui-ci s'agitait vraiment n'importe comment...

Dehors, l'air était calme. Les habitants ne montraient toujours pas le bout de son nez. Quant au porteur d'étranges sourcils, il était contre le mur du bâtiment et regardait les nuages qui commençaient à devenir très sombres. En fait il ne faisait rien de très spécial. Enfin, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoit une vieille femme qui marchait lentement, le visage obscurcit par l'ombre. Intrigué, Sanji s'approcha d'elle. Elle avait une attitude placide et semblait désorienté . Bref, comme on le devine facilement, il lui proposa son aide . Mais il s'arrêta brusquement en voyant son visage brillant de méchanceté, trop tard. Il sentit une violente douleur sur le haut de son crâne et s'écroula au sol. Alors qu'il perdait connaissance, le regard embrumé il aperçut un nombre... Oui le nombre 13.

Notre petit Chopper trouva enfin la bouteille qu'il cherchait ! Tout content, il la tira près de lui quand soudain... BOUM ! Non, non, ce n'était pas le liquide si précieux... Bien qu'il faillit la renverser. Était-ce encore les deux idiots ? Furieux mais tout de même rassuré d'avoir évité l'impardonnable, il monta avec quelques difficultés sur le bord. D'abord il ne bougea pas, paralysé. Il ne comprenait pas. Impossible. Était-ce bien lui ? Qui étaient-elles ? Voici ses premières questions. Pourtant s'était vrai : sous ses yeux il avait vu Zoro se faire enlever. Inquiet il sortit rapidement du bar. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Ce n'est que droit devant lui qu'il le vit. Enfin les vit plus précisément. Il cria une fois, puis deux : sans succès. Même si il avait la gorge sèche, il courra vers la mer, vers le bateau plus précisément. Il avait mit sa forme d'origine, c'est-à-dire en renne. C'est Luffy qui l'aperçut en premier et il l'appela mais Chopper ne répondit pas. Il sauta sur le bateau et annonça tellement fort, en pleurant, que tout le monde put l'entendre :

« **Zoro et Sanji ont été enlevé !**»

* * *

Alors il est bien ce prologue ? ^^ Je me suis suis inspiré d'un livre et puis voila! :pensif:


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

« S... Seiichi ? Non, comment déjà... ? Ah voilà ! Sanji ! Je me rappelle : je suis Sanji. Mais, Sanji comment ? »

Nous étions dans un endroit très sombre. Le blond était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Que se disait-il, me demanderiez-vous? Même lui l'ignorait. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même et marmonnait la même chose que précédemment. Sanji était amnésique. Il avait dut recevoir un coup trop violent sur son crâne _(NDA : Alors imaginez Brook!) _et n'avait aucun souvenir. Le cuisinier était seul dans une cellule ; depuis combien de temps ? Un mois ? Deux ? Ou peut-être plus ? Notre prisonnier ferma ses petites paupières, pour lui, dormir le réconfortait mais il avait aussi peur car à chaque fois il avait le souvenir d'une image ou d'un mot. Il rouvrit les yeux en regardant le mur. Tss, difficile de dormir dans un endroit froid et obscure ! D'abord, son regard se maintint sur ce qu'il avait écrit ou dessiné. Hé oui, quand il se réveillait il oubliait encore tout ! Toutes ses vagues images... Il y avait un chapeau de paille, des chiffres (et nombres!), le mot « rêve », un poireau _(nda : Non pas le légume... Coucou Moria !)_ , une mandarine, un sabre, un nez bleu... Bref, très incomplet.  
L'homme-aux-sourcils-bizarroïdes_ (nda : Si si, je vous jure, c'est un de ses surnoms – si on commence par sourcils)_ sursauta quand une personne vint lui apporter son repas. Une de ces vieilles femme me suggériez-vous... C'est bien, vous suivez ! Alors... Sanji préféra ne pas se rassasier tout de suite. En même temps vu les gardes, imaginez un peu leur nourriture ! D'ailleurs celle-ci laissa la porte ouverte. Soupçon, doute... Mais qu'elle personne qui a soif de liberté résisterait à la tentation ? Pas lui en tout cas. Il jeta un regard autour de lui ; personne. Vous devinerez donc qu'il se hâta de sortir. Toujours rien. Il fit un pas, puis deux, et enfin jusqu'à qu'il atteigne un croisement. Hm, par où passer ? Sans vraiment réfléchir, il tourna à gauche faisant confiance à son ami le hasard. Qui a dit qu'ils étaient ennemis, hm ? Pas moi en tout cas ! Disons qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à devenir les meilleurs amis au monde quand Sanji sortit par miracle de la caverne ? Ah ! Qui c'est ? Ivankov devait être dans les parages. Si vous la voyez saluez là de ma part ! Mais bon, le cuistot n'avait pas encore était envoyé dans son enfer ! Donc il ne la connaissait pas... Vous suivez ?  
Bref, il était à l'extérieur, mais... C'était étrange ! Aucune sorcière dans les parages : très étrange. Malheureusement, le blond ne s'allia pas avec la prudence. Une erreur qu'il allait rapidement regretter. Raah ! Il continuait d'avancer dans une neige plutôt épaisse. Le soleil lui picotait les yeux et lui faisait tellement mal qu'il ne daigna les ouvrir qu'au bout d'un certain temps . Oh ! Le ciel pourtant couvert de nuages, était magnifique. Mais vous comprendrez que le calme et la paix n'existe pas ici ?  
Un bruit retentit. Comme si quelqu'un soufflait dans un objet. Sanji n'eut pas un bon temps de réflexion _(on lui pardonne) _car une des Treize l'avait repéré et se déplaça avec une rapidité surprenant. Il ne put même pas dire « ouf » qu'il se retrouva un genou au sol : elle lui avait fait avaler quelque chose. Une drogue peut-être ? Mais peinant à se relever, il vacilla juste après. Les dents serrées, bientôt elles l'entourèrent. Non, non ! Il venait à peine de revoir le ciel !

« Venez ! Je n'ai pas peur de vous... Allez, approchez ! » menaça-t-il sur ses gardes.

Bien entendu, il ne se rappelait plus de ses techniques de combat. Disons que c'est son instinct combatif qui prenait le dessus. Elles le regardèrent moqueur. Oui, elles l'avaient fait exprès pour jouer avec lui. Le blond nota qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en elles. Mais quoi ? Lui par contre, les effets commencèrent. Il étouffait, et à chaque expiration apparaissait la vapeur blanche pour cause du froid. Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus, il tomba d'abord sur les genoux, la respiration sifflante. Puis, sur le côté, collant ainsi son corps contre la poudre gelée. Le jeune homme réalisa soudainement la « chose » qui clochait : elles ne dégageait pas de vapeur. Étaient-elles... mortes ? Mais la puce à l'oreille ne parvint pas à lui dès qu'il ferma ses yeux.

_Sur le Thousand Sunny,_  
Un renne plutôt jeune venait de rentrer sur le navire. Notre brave capitaine, Monkey D . Luffy, l'interrogea du regard . L'intéressé secoua vivement la tête . Déçu, le ventre-sur-pattes partit en direction de l'aquarium – où se trouvait la belle navigatrice. Celle-ci observait calmement les poissons encore en vie ; à côté se trouvait la mystérieuse Nico Robin. L'archéologue posa son livre à la vue du brun et sourit. Le pirate colla sa tête contre la vitre transparente en bavant d'envie . Ce que les plats de son cuisinier pouvait lui manquaient ! Ce n'était pas tout ! Depuis leur disparition, l'atmosphère était devenue beaucoup trop calme à son goût. Mais ses pensées fuirent en courant quand d'autres arrivèrent ; plutôt suspectes !

« Oï Usopp !Tu peux prendre les poissons et chercher du bois ? »

Celui-ci acquiesça, perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore en tête ?! Quelle question ! Manger, bien sûr ! Le tireur s'exécuta tout de même. Luffy regarda tout d'abord Chopper puis l'invita à les rejoindre. Ah ! Petit sourire de sa part !  
Le garçon élastique fit un feu et la grillade commença pour son plus grand plaisir. Un filet de bave coula doucement de sa bouche rien qu'à sentir la bonne odeur . Il n'y a pas pire goinfre que ce spécimen. Brook les rejoint avec son air – comme d'habitude – joyeux et avec les « Yohohohohoho ! » sans oublier ses blagues aussi idiotes que lui _(nda : c'est pas de sa faute, il n'a plus de cerveau!)_. Puis bientôt tout le monde fut là. Ils mangèrent avec le plus de gaieté possible pourtant il décourageait de plus en plus. Cela faisait si longtemps. Nami demanda si quelqu'un avait une piste. Ils nièrent tous sans exception. Son regard fit apparaître la nostalgie qu'elle se pressa de faire disparaître. A quoi bon cherchait ? Mais Luffy croyait dur comme fer qu'ils les retrouveraient. Mais elle sentait que lui aussi perdait espoir. Hé oui... Cela faisait quand même un an qu'ils avaient disparu !

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? ^^ Le prochain chapitre est en cours d'écriture! :p Mais je dépêche bien sûr! èwé Il sera surement là dans la semaine parce que j'ai d'autres lecteurs qui attendent depuis déjà deux mois. Oula je vais me faire frapper moi. xD


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

_Sur le Thousand Sunny,_  
Robin, belle archéologue, venait juste de finir de lire un livre. Comme toujours quoi. Elle en chercha un autre du regard. Un avec une couverture attira son atention et elle le prit. Une montagne avec diverses village était représentée. Les habitants ressemblait étrangement à des zombies. Elle lut la première page:

_Ceci est un reportage de l'Île Mashilval alias l'Île Maudite... Aujourd'hui nous sommes partis visiter la Montagne de l'Enfer, nous ignorons tout d'elle. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés... C'était terrifiant! Des villages d'immortels! Totalement impossible... Pourtant bien réel. Il y avait aussi ces sorcières... Elles capturent des gens pour... Non je ne peux pas!_ La suite est illisible...

Était-ce un indice...? Un kidnapping? Comme le disait Chopper! Elle sortit directement dehors.  
C'était une belle matinée. Ce fut Nami qui l'aperçut en premier et elle lui sourit. Luffy fut intrigué par son arrivé brusque, s'approcha et tous firent de même. Robin leur expliqua rapidement. Maintenant ils avaient enfin trouvé une piste! Ils en cherchaient depuis si longtemps...

« WAAH Y AURA DES ZOMBIES!?  
QUOI? Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis Luffy! »

Ça s'était le tireur et le médecin. Pff, allait c'est parti à la recherche de la montagne de l'enfer! Nami disait qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de l'île.

_Du côté de Sanji, _  
Et voila il était de retour dans cette maudite cellule, Pff, ces sorcières se moquaient vraiment de lui... Cette fois quand il s'était réveillé, quelque chose avait été différent. Il n'avait rien oublié de la veille. Cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à vraiment s'enfuir! Mais un bruit chassa aussitôt ses pensées. Des pas. Trois personne venait dans cette direction. Méfiant, le cuisinier les dévisagea. Il y avait deux des monstres devant et un homme baîllonait derrière. Surpris, Sanji n'aurait jamais imaginé rencontrer quelqu'un de vivant ici. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez long et plaqué en arrière. Ensuite il ne voyait pas grand chose... Le dévisagé tourna la tête vers le prisonnier, fronça les sourcils et sans qu'elles ne le voient, il glissa quelque chose au sol et le poussa très rapidement vers les barreaux. Le blond s'avança quand il n'entendit plus rien et remarqua que c'était des sortes de feuille. Il y en avait au moins une dizaine. Prenant une dans le tas, il la renifla et goûta avant de la manger entièrement. Bon elle n'avait pas très bon goût néanmoins c'était déjà mieux. Soudain, il eut des vertiges et eût affreusement mal au crâne. Il se tint sa tête entre ses mains et vit sa vision changeait. Tout bougeait et se transformer en diverse forme.  
Il resta dans cet état durant à peu près 20 minutes. Haletant, il finit par se calmer. Maintenant il fallait partir! Déterminé, une idée surgit dans ses yeux. Sanji attendit qu'une sorcière vienne lui donnait son repas - commme d'habitude. Il se coucha près de l'entrée, sortit son poignet de la cage en le retournant et ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La nouvelle venue grommela en le voyant et prit une aiguille qu'elle planta dans la partie du corps offert. Il serra les dents mais ne fit rien. En colère, elle rentra dans la cellule et lui donna des coup avec ses pieds. C'est au moment qu'elle se retourna, qu'il en profita pour la frapper à la nuque, l'assomant. Il l'attacha avec des fils et trouva sur elle un poignard qu'il prit soin d'emporter. Courant dans les couloirs il prit un différent chemin de la dernière fois. Pendant le trajet de vagues souvenirs revint en lui. Il se souvenait d'une personne se nommant Zoro et qu'il lui donnait des surnoms. C'est tout. Peut-être était-ce un de ses amis? Bah après tout. Son nom lui était pas inconnu mainenant. Bref. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il trouva une sortie. Enfin! Malheureusement il y avait des barreaux dont seule sa tête ne passait pas. Et oui il avait maigrie! Il trouva par miracle (encore!) un bâton qu'il se servit pour tordre les barreaux. Même s'il ne faisait à longueur de journée rien de spécial, toute son énergie s'était dissipée. Le blond dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour y arriver. Il grommelait des injures à chaque instant et ce n'est qu'au bout de longues minutes qu'il put enfin traverser. Essouflé, il se dépécha d'avancer avant d'être retrouvé. Il fut très surpris en apercevant un village. Comment faisaient-ils?! Pas loin, un marchand hurlait sur un jeune garçon qui se recrovillé au sol. Avec horreur, Sourcil en vrille le vit transpercer sa poitrine deux fois à l'aide d'un couteau. Ce type n'avait aucune pitié! Sanji fulmina sur place. Pourquoi occire ainsi un enfant? Le tueur pesta, indigné, en disant que les morveux étaient la peste en personne et qu'ils méritaient tous de trépasser. Vous comprendez donc que le nouveau venu préféra ignorer le village et continua sa route, en montant. Néanmoins, il ne vit donc pas le mort se relever comme si de rien était et marcher tranquillement.

La montagne était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant une sorte de petite cabane en chemin. Il fut assez curieux pour s'en procher. Une petite fille le regardait faire. Elle sourit et lui fit signe de rentrer avant de le faire elle-même. Sanji fit de même, ayant trop froid pour réfléchir. A l'intérieur, il faisait - au contraire - plutôt chaud. Le blond observa l'enfant. Pourquoi était-elle séparée des autres? Elle était toujours aussi souriante, elle commença à parler:

- Bonjour gentil cuisinier! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu!  
- Attends... Tu veux dire que je suis déjà venu ici? Comment t'appelles?  
- Oui, bien sûr que tu es déjà venu ici! Et plusieurs fois! Mon nom c'est Tsumikie.

Il resta interloqué devant elle. Il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de ses précédentes visites. Ladite Tsumikie se mit à réclamer une histoire. Ennuyé, Sanji répondit qu'il n'en connaissait pas. Mais elle était très têtue et se mit à pleurer. Il dut donc céder.

- Bon d'accord! Mais j'ai une question... Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas au village?  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vivrais avec des personnes comme eux, murmura-t-elle les yeux sombres. Elle continua, enthousiaste. Je veux une histoire sur les princesses! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en être une...

D'abord songeur, il commença son récit. Commentons qu'il n'avait pas une très bonne imagination. Mais bon, la petite fille semblait l'écoutée très attentivement. Au fond, elle était vraiment étrange et il était mal à l'aise avec elle. Au bout d'un moment, il lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et d'imaginer la scène. Elle obéit. Mais elle ne le vit pas partir discrètement...

Le blond courait en direction de la prison, un peu honteux de lui avoir menti... Maintenant, Sanji comptait bien délivrer celui qui lui avait donné ses mystérieuse feuilles.

_Du côté de Zoro,_  
Des pas résonnaient dans toutes les galeries. Notre deuxième prisonnier venait d'être emmené par les vieilles femmes. Elles étaient deux. Il avait déjà essayait de partir, sans succès. Combien de fois? Baah comment voulez-vous qu'il s'en rappelle? Bref, comme d'habitude elles l'emmenaient faire des choses louche. Il serait dans une étrange salle, et elles lui entailleront le poignet. Zoro savait que son compagnon était amnésique car il était drogué. Il fulminait de voir qu'elle jouait avec lui. De toute manière il fallait partir au plus vite! Marimo avait aussi vu qu'il y avait une autre personne. Mais qui déjà? Roh bon tant pis, il laissa tomber pour cause de trou de mémoire. Il regarda autour de lui: il y avait une sorte de table debout avec des pointes. Une puce courut lui donner une idée dans l'oreille (nda: pardonnez mon délire avec les puces!). D'un geste, il défit ses liens. Pas très solide dîtes moi! Il attrapa les deux sorcières et les jeta sur les piques. Les connaissant assez bien, il courut droit devant pour trouver une sortie. Peu de temps après, elles s'étaient lancées à sa poursuite.

Le vert tourna à gauche. Ah non il a tourné à droit cette andouille! Bref, il s'est perdu.Néanmoins la sortie lui apparut soudain sous les yeux. Wahou troisième miracle! Zoro vit bien sûr le village. Ayant soif, il se rua sur la première fontaine. Mon Dieu! Quelle insouciance. Elle avait deux griffons en haut. Il but plusieurs gorgées avant de remarquer quelque chose d'étrange. A perte de vu il n'apercevait que des sorcières! Affolé, il recula d'un pas. Elles hurlaient. Cependant quand il tomba dans l'eau (quel maladroit, tss!) , elles disparurent. Était-ce la faute de ce qui l'avait bu? Zoro sortit de la fontaine et se frotta les cheveux. Que faire maintenant? Il lui fallait retrouver ses sabres, mais comment? Quelque chose de froid sur son cou le fit sursautait. Quoi encore? La voix qu'il entendit était un peu trop familière.

« Ne bouge pas, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à de trancher la gorge! »

* * *

ET VOILA! XD Je l'ai enfin fini! :3 Des choses à dire ? Merci pour vos gentilles reviews! :D Oui bon je sais, le suspens c'est énervant. x) Mais bon tant pis! *va se cacher*


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir.

Bouh tout le monde! Et oui voici _enfin _le troisième chapitre. Je suis impardonnable donc j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux! Je ne suis pas du tout fière du deuxième chapitre (et ça comprend, je suis vraiment allé trop vite en plus. u.u) donc j'espère que celui-ci sera meilleur. Gn m'en veux vraiment de vous décevoir avec le deuxième. x.x Enfin, comprenez que je peux pas écrire autant que je le voudrais! Parce que recopier sur une feuille puis sur l'ordi ça devient long comme j'ai peu de temps. Faut avouer aussi que j'avais pas trop envie d'écrire à ce moment. Hm... Peut-être que d'ici dimanche prochain _(pour mon anniversaire quoi ;) _j'aurais plus de temps. Breffons! Voici le chapitre trois, bonne lecture chers lecteurs! Je tiens à préciser que ça sera à la première personne! :3

Oh et je suis désolé pour la page du livre, mais le truc c'est que... c'est un peu... bête. Mais... j'ai perdu ce que j'ai écrit! -.- Je vais essayer de m'en rappeler, je vous préviendrez à ce moment.

* * *

**Chapter Three: **_Soyons compagnons._

Je cours. Cours si loin. Si longtemps. Ignorant même le manque d'air et mes jambes qui me font souffrir à trop les utiliser. Je n'ai plus l'habitude. Je suis tombé en enfer. Je me déteste pour être arrivé ici. Dans un endroit si sinistre et dangereux. A chaque fois que mes pieds touchent le sol, l'odeur du sang monte à mes narines. La Mort est à perte de vue. Les hurlements ne cessent de se manifester puis de s'éteindre. L'inconnu fait-il partie d'eux? Peut-être que je ne trouverai que son squelette ou un corps que je pourrai identifier. Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il "aider"? Si je peux le dire. Il est vraiment étrange, mais il m'intrigue. Sa silhouette me rappelle de vagues souvenirs très incertains. Je ne sais pas si c'est un ami ou un ennemi. Je glisse un regard vers les mystérieuses feuilles. M'aurais-je fait avoir? Cela aurait été inutile de toute manière. Disparaître de ce monde m'aurait bien arrangé. Bon sang! Je ne me souviens de rien! Je suis dans la merde aussi! Je vais crever, ok? Sauf si je m'échappe. Haha, facile à dire. C'est pas en claquant des doigts que je vais me retrouver autre part et recouvrer la mémoire. De plus, les sorcières sont vraiment trop suspectes. On a beau essayé, elle ne meurt pas. Mais elles n'ont pas l'allure de zombie. Leur corps est extrêmement vieux, mais il ne se décompose pas. C'est une preuve. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elles s'acharnent sur nous, vulgaire humain comparé à elles. Sont-elles folles? Pour sûr. Il y a aussi ces habitants vraiment bizarre. Un homme qui tue en public un enfant c'est impensable. Les spectateurs n'ont rien fait, ils regardaient l'air de rien, comme si cela leur était complètement égal, que c'était normal. Je fronce les sourcils sévèrement. Je dois me méfier. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment les concernant. Et le regard de la jeune fille... Comment s'appelait-elle déjà? Tsumikie. Elle semble... différente. Des habitants en tout cas. Mais elle est aussi effrayante. Elle avait parlé si sombrement de ses voisins. Avait-elle quitter la ville à cause d'eux? Avec un tueur d'enfants cela semblait normal en fait. Je pousse un soupir. Ma tête va exploser à cause de trop réfléchir. Et où est donc l'inconnu? Depuis tout à l'heure je suis revenu dans cette maudite prison et cours dans tous les couloirs!

Essoufflé, je m'arrête brusquement en entendant un bruit. Surpris, je me plaque contre un mur. Je ne dois pas bouger. Je ferme les yeux, le bruit s'éloigne quelque temps après. Je me détend d'un seul coup. J'ai bien cru que c'était fini. Je m'assieds doucement en tailleur et prend un air pensif et croisant les bras. Si je continue, je vais attirer l'attention, et je ne le veux surtout pas. Mes yeux sont fermés à cause de ma concentration. Je n'arrive pas à décider ou passer. Soit je tomberais sur la personne que je cherche, soit sur une ennemie. Je frissonne en pensant à elles et leur apparence si effrayante. Leur sourire gourmand et sadique. Leurs armes redemandent toujours à goûter au sang. Leurs yeux tout blanc impénétrable. Leurs dents terriblement sales et crasseuses ainsi que leurs ongles. On aurait dit des bêtes. C'était des monstres de l'enfer en personne. Des Damnés. Elles portent toutes le nombres Treize selon mes petits souvenirs. En n'importe quelle langue. Arabe, romain, français, grec, ect... C'était curieux. Je n'en avais rencontrer seulement douze. Je me frotte nerveusement la tête. Après tout, quelqu'un les contrôle sûrement.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, mon coeur rate un battement et je sursaute tellement fort, que je change de place et me retourne violemment. En voyant la jeune fille de tout à l'heure je soupire de soulagement. Quelle horrible frayeur... Mais je baisse aussitôt les yeux. Elle me regarde froidement et semble furieuse. Tsumikie me foudroie littéralement. Elle se met en face de moi, ses poings sur les hanches en me fixant durement. Je reste immobile. C'est qu'une enfant, je doute qu'elle puisse vraiment me faire de mal. Puis là, c'est la panique, elle se met à hurler le plus fort possible:

« Méchant! Méchant! T'es un méchant pas beau! Je te déteste! Tu t'es enfuie! Je vais le dire aux sorcières... cria-t-elle puis pleurant par la suite.

- Excuse-moi Tsumikie... Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais s'il te plaît n'appelle pas les sorcières, m'excusais-je très embarrassé.

- Mais... Je dirais rien moi si tu finis l'histoire! Je veux savoir la fin moi... »

Autant dire qu'elle ne me laisse pas le choix. Je me met dans une position confortable et regarde derrière moi, anxieux. Avec un peu de chance, elle n'a pas alerté les autres. Je le lui conte le plus rapidement et le plus simplement possible l'histoire. Ça doit pas être mon truc. Mais ça vient tout seul étrangement. La petite fille m'écoute sagement avec une grande attention. Puis vint la fin et je termine satisfait. Elle semble avoir retrouvée sa joie et sautille partout. Je souris gentiment. C'est déjà mieux ainsi. Mais d'après ce que je peux comprendre, elle n'a rien à craindre elle. Elle me remercie avec enthousiasme. Je vous jure les enfants, j'aime pas trop ça. Surtout quand ils sont agaçants. La petite fille se calme et me regarde sérieusement. Je lui rend son regard, intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore la gamine?

« Tu sais... Tu ne devrais pas aller voir celui que tu cherches. Il n'est pas digne de confiance, dit-elle soucieuse.

- Tu sais où il se trouve? », m'enthousiasmais-je

Elle acquiesce silencieusement et me montre la direction. Voila qui facilite les choses! Je la remercie et pars vers l'endroit que pointe son bras. Je m'en fiche de son avertissement. Elle me regarde partir un moment et fait demi-tour vers sa cabane en soupirant. Au moins je suis enfin tranquille! Mais c'est peu de le dire. Je ne vois rien avec cette obscurité. Et il y a tellement de cellules. J'ai peut-être un peu trop fait confiance à cette petite, pourtant je n'ai rien à perdre. Mes pas résonnaient dans les pièces.

Mais toujours rien. Je commence à perdre vraiment patience. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je me sens obligé de l'aider? Problème de conscience ma foie. Tandis que la raison s'époumone à me dire de m'enfuir. Je vais devoir abandonner les recherches si ça continue! Je serre les dents par agacement. Allons bon! Ne peut-il pas faire le moindre signe?! Je perd mon temps dans cet endroit sombre. Fulminant sur place, j'attarde mon regard mauvais sur un nouveau prisonnier. Il me le rend et semble légèrement surpris. Mais c'est le type de tout à l'heure! Je me rapproche de lui. Les portes des cachots ne sont jamais fermés. Les sorcières adorent voir leurs victimes tentaient de s'enfuit. Ce sont leurs jouets.

« Hm... Salut! Vous êtes bien celui que j'ai aperçue il n'y a pas longtemps? »

Je détaille la personne en face. C'est un homme avec un manteau. Il porte un bracelet que je n'ai jamais vu. Bleu foncé... J'entend qu'on me souffle la réponse mais je ne distingue pas les mots. Ses cheveux sont noirs et plaqué en arrière, mais ce fut sa cicatrice qui divisé son visage en deux qui m'intrigue le plus. Il n'a qu'une main. A droite, c'est un crochet. Quelle étrange personne... Tsumikie n'a pas tord peut-être. Il me regarde froidement. J'ai pas pas l'impression qu'il m'apprécie. Il se lève à contre-coeur et sort tranquillement de sa cellule. Comme si de rien n'était. Je remarque que sa peau est très étrange. Elle me rappelle quelque chose dont je n'ai plus le souvenir. Sa voix grave coupa mes pensées.

« Ah tiens, c'est pas un membre de l'équipage du gamin au chapeau de paille? fit-il l'oeil méprisant. Un drogué en plus. Hé c'est bien beau que tu viennes me chercher, mais mettons les choses au clair: j'accepte qu'on fasse alliance seulement pousse se casser d'ici, ok? »

Je reste silencieux. Je ne sais pas qui s'est. Plus je fouille mon esprit, plus la voix s'éloigne. Lui semble me connaître. Qui est donc le "gamin au chapeau de paille"? Et quel équipage? Toutes ces questions qui se rajoute à ma longue liste... Durant ce temps, je ne vis pas le sourire malicieux de mon nouvel allié qui disparu en un instant. Il se présente sous le nom de Crocodile. Là encore j'ai une impression de déjà vue. Mais impossible de me rappeler...

« Au fait. as-tu déjà aperçue ici le dénommé, Roronoa Zoro? »

Je secoue la tête et le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Il y a peu de temps, quelques souvenirs sont apparus le concernant. Je ne comprend pas les intentions de ledit Crocodile. Je crus voir un brin de malice dans son regard mais je pense que j'ai dû rêvé. Je perd la tête! Il sourit satisfait.

« Heureusement alors! Il est dangereux.  
- Vraiment? demandais-je, pensif.  
- Oui, il a trahi tes compagnons, il ne mérite même pas de vivre. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Pourtant je n'ai pas de souvenirs qui est un rapport avec ceci. Mais malgré moi, je fais déjà confiance à mon vis-à-vis. Mes sourcils se froncent et je croisent les bras. Pas besoin d'aller chercher l'autre donc ?

Crocodile était satisfait. Il avait devant lui une prise facile. La perte de mémoire est extrêmement utile. Il voulait aussi se venger du gamin qui l'avait vaincue. Il éprouvait une haine féroce en son ennemi. C'était sa seule chance. Le blond était sa chance pour s'évader. Le second de l'équipage qu'il détestait, sa chance de vengeance contre Luffy au Chapeau de Paille qui plus est avait vaincue son plus fidèle allié. Il riait. Oui Crocodile riait en savourant d'avance sa liberté et la souffrance du jeune pirate.

Pendant tout le chemin, l'autre sembla ailleurs, un sourire flottant sur ces lèvres. Je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. Nous avons marché longtemps. Rejoint le village. Crocodile me parle de pierre ancienne. Il insiste sur le fait qu'il est certain qu'il y en a une ici mais aussi de l'or. Il a sûrement soif de richesses. Mais moi ça m'est égal. J'ai horriblement faim. Faim. J'ai déjà ressenti cette douleur. Elle ne m'est pas étrangère. Oui, c'est ça! Je me souviens! Je me souviens d'une île. Avec des roches seulement. Le sentiment du désespoir. La mer à perte de vue. Et.. c'est tout. Quoi déjà fini? Agacé, je roule les yeux et je me frotte doucement la tête. Je n'ai pas oublié les feuilles au goût étrange. Mais ma dernière expérience me reste encore au travers de la gorge.

Silence. Mon voisin s'est arrêté et regarde en face de lui. En suivant son regard, je vois la silhouette d'un homme. C'est celle du traître, j'en suis certain. Ma fureur monte d'un cran. Le voir me met vraiment hors de moi. Pourquoi? Allez savoir... Par contre il a vraiment l'air idiot. Faut être fort pour se ruer ainsi à une fontaine et boire comme il le fait. Je détourne mes yeux. Mon allié parut réfléchir mais se reprit. Il me regarde désormais.

« Tues-le. »

Je ne sais pas si la cause de mon étouffement fut d'apprendre que je devais occire un de mes anciens compagnons ou bien de voir qu'il me donner un ordre. Je le foudroie du regard. Faut pas me prendre pour un gentil petit toutou qui obéit à son maître en remuant la queue. Ensuite il me demandera d'aboyer! Je suis pas non plus son fidèle serviteur. Le fait qu'il m'ignore totalement me vexe encore plus. Je vais faire à ma manière, que ça lui plaise ou non! Prenant mon poignard en main, j'avance furtivement derrière ma cible. Ouais bon... Je suis pas un lâche, je vais pas frapper dans le dos. Mais faut pas croire que j'ai pas envie de le tuer! Je l'attrape par l'épaule et place la lame sous sa gorge.

« Ne bouge pas, sinon je n'hésiterai pas à de trancher la gorge! »

Autant être direct avec Môsieur aux cheveux verts. Une algue sur patte c'est pas courant. Si? Bon au moins il ne fait pas un geste et ne semble pas armé. Tant mieux. Mes mains me brûlent mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la raison. Et finalement au bout de quelques longues minutes, je relâche mon emprise et m'écarte. J'aurais préféré qu'il parte d'ici. Il croisa mon regard quelques secondes. Zoro aussi était dans un état lamentable. La première chose à apprendre aux sorcières c'est la propreté. Je remarque qu'il a plusieurs cicatrices aux poignets. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela m'intrigue. Au pire il a dû ce l'ai faire dans ce lieu.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend? »

Il me surprit. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes dernières pensées et le regarde, glacial. Y a rien de surprenant, non? Le type que je suis allé chercher, se place pas loin. Mais sa présence semble surprendre l'autre. Il l'a peut-être déjà rencontré mais moi je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Un bruit pas bien éloigné retenti jusqu'ici. Je sursaute. Une lueur inquiète passe sur les yeux de Zoro et il part sans un mot. Crocodile aussi semble vouloir partir et se précipite vers une maison où il y rentre. Évidemment, moi je le suis. Il m'explique en vitesse que c'est une sorte de signal entre les sorcières pour communiquer Ah ouais je comprends mieux. Là il commence à me parler d'un fossé intriguant qu'il a aperçut sur le côté. Bof je vois pas ce qu'on peut trouver d'intéressant ici. Mais il insiste beaucoup donc il a bien fallut que j'accepte de le suivre. _(NDA: OUI j'avoue j'ai été speed. Enfin comme je galérais à trouver un moyen de partir bah... j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Désolé. xd) _

En sortant, nous vérifions qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages. Sauf les habitants, même si ils étaient suspects. Puis, nous avançons vers le fossé qui attise la curiosité de mon allié. La première chose qu'on voit c'est des escaliers. Y aurait-il quelqu'un en bas? L'angoisse monte progressivement. Manquerait plus que ça tien... Quelqu'un mit à l'écart? Où des morts qui sait? Nous descendons silencieusement, moi derrière. Le bruit de tout à l'heure n'est plus apparu, et j'en suis soulagé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le balafré s'obstine à vouloir rester pour chercher un simple caillou. Complètement inutile, non? Je retiens ma respiration quand nous arrivons en bas. L'endroit est désert et très poussiéreux. Partout de la terre. Inhabitable. Mais un mouvement attire mon attention. Ça se rapproche. Je recule d'un pas par réflexe. Un homme court vers nous. Il rit de bon coeur. Il rit de folie. Il est aussi extrêmement maigre. Était-il un prisonnier? Je frissonne à chaque fois que je découvre son horrible corps. Il a des yeux blanc globuleux. Des dents pourries. Il s'arrête à trois mètres de nous avec son sourire.

« Qui es-tu? demanda Crocodile, méfiant.

- Moi? ria-t-il les yeux fous. Je suis l'Immortel! Ravie de vous revoir. »

* * *

Ouuui j'ai fini! *-* Je suis restée planter devant mon ordi longtemps avant de débloquer pour faire dégager Zoro. TwT Alors vous en pensez quoi? ^^ Oui deux nouveaux personnages! Huhu. :v: N'hésitez pas à critiquer. .w. J'essayerais de prendre moins de temps pour le chapitre 4. c: Vous pouvez critiquer la fin par exemple... J'en conclus que je suis pas douée pour écrire la fin d'un chapitre. UwU Pour le chapitre 4, je précise que il n'y aura pas Sanji et Crocodile. :p


	5. Chapter 4

Hé voila le chapitre quatre! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre. Bonne lecture.~

* * *

**L'Île sucrée**

Esidnamruog.  
Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement? Peut-être une espèce d'animal, ou bien un monstre. Aux oreilles d'un certains pirate brun - avec ses lunettes-jumelles superbes - et d'une boule de poils marron, le nom Esidnamruog rimait avec cette suggestion. Et pour une fois, le capitaine du navire ne se joignit pas avec eux. Son esprit était perturbé et des multitudes de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il poussa un juron en se crispant légèrement, puis il ramena ses jambes près de lui et collant sa tête â ses genoux. Restait sur sa place favorite ne changerait rien... Luffy sourit en pensant aux disputes qu'il provoqua en découvrant une autre personne à cet endroit. Parfois, Zoro avait l'audace de venir s'entraîner ici. Hé bien sûr, même le brun le surprit un jour, pour cause de sa misérable discrétion. Repenser à son fidèle second n'apportait pourtant pas grand chose. Le capitaine se mit sur ses pieds et regarda vaguement la mer. Son devoir était de ne pas faire perdre espoir à son équipage. Mais c'était si difficile! Lui-même, de nature optimiste, avait pensé qu'ils ne les retrouveraient jamais. L'odeur des différents plats lui manquaient terriblement, également. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un autre sourire. Ah quelle chance il avait eu de tomber sur Sanji! Sa cuisine était délicieuse et Luffy n'a jamais oublié le goût de la viande qu'il préparait pour lui. Maintenant, on se débrouillait sans. Sans eux. Et ça laissait un grand vide. Le Chapeau de Paille essayait chaque jour tant bien que mal de redonner du bonheur à ses compagnons chers. Néanmoins, il souffrait lui aussi... Pouvait-il réellement protéger ses amis? Il en perdait son assurance...

Le jeune garçon fut si content lorsque Robin annonça qu'elle avait une piste. Dans une certaine ville Esidnamruog de l'île... Comment déjà? Il se gratta machinalement la tête. L'île Mashilval. Il ne comprenait rien la concernant et il s'en moquait pas mal. Seule la montagne attisée sa curiosité. Un éclair de malice passa dans ses yeux et il commença à trépigner sur place en voyant la destination du Sunny. Le brun retourna sur le gazon et se rapprocha du petit groupe qui se formait autour de Nami et l'archéologue. Il trouvait la noire plus qu'intelligente et drôle également. Pour la rouquine, elle l'impressionnait chaque fois un peu plus, même s'il souhaiterait quelques fois être autre part que près d'elle en colère. L'intéressée parla d'une voix posée et Luffy ne l'écouta que d'une oreille tout en imaginant toutes sortes d'aventures les plus extravagante les unes plus que les autres. Tout le contraire du petit renne au nez bleu qui fixait la montagne au loin d'un air terrifié. Usopp tenta de le réconforter et raconta une de ses fameuses histoires dont lui seul avait le secret. Leur capitaine posa un regard chaleureux sur Chopper qui écoutait le récit d'un air émerveillé. Le tireur d'élite était peut-être un froussard et un menteur, il n'en restait pas moins un homme très brave. Il a tellement de souvenirs en sa compagnie et il ne peut les oublier. La seule chose que Monkey D. Luffy ne virera jamais de sa tête. Les souvenirs sont bien trop précieux! Jamais il n'accepterait perdre ceux concernant ses amis et ses êtres chers. Jamais! Il ne le supporterait pas.

Le capitaine des pirates au Chapeau de Paille fit le premier pas sur cette terre, très enthousiaste. Les autres le suivèrent plus doucement et plus calmement; on ne sait jamais si un ennemi voyait des hors-là-loi accostait ici. Monsieur Pinoccio affirma que son allergie de Ne-Vas-Pas-Sur-Cette-Île se manifestait. Le médecin le regarda d'un air désolé en précisant que le remède est encore inconnu. Malgré tout, Long-nez soupira de déception en emboîtant le pas de Luffy. C'est ainsi qu'ils mirent pieds sur cette fameuse ville! Avec un paysage pas des plus original... ou pas. L'amateur de barbe-à-papa et ventre-sur-pattes courait voir chacune des maisons. Que c'est étrange des demeures en forment de sucrerie! Même Usopp sembla se détendre. L'équipage en croisa une digne d'être nommée "Cookie"! La bave coulant des deux bouches étaient inquiétante... Celui ressemblant à un raton-laveur aimait un peu trop les sucreries... Nami, agacée, proposa de commencer à chercher dans un bar. Un regard noir, et tous acquiescèrent sans exception.  
Ce bar n'était pas très grand, ni très petit. Le barman passait tranquillement un chiffon dans un verre. Il arrêta le mouvement de sa main un instant et salua ses nouveaux clients. Naturellement, il leur proposa de quoi boire.

« Un SUPEER Cola, Barman! » cria Franky avec sa pose légendaire, joignant les deux étoiles bleues.

Il lui apporta dans la seconde, et le cybord en fut ravie. Quant à Robin, elle a filé on ne sait où. Luffy s'affala sur une table, gémissant qu'il s'ennuyait. La navigatrice rousse réfléchissait aux questions à poser aux personnes. Brook partait en gentleman saluer les jolies jeunes femmes... sans oublier de demander de voir leur petite culotte. Les petits hurlements devinrent récents. Ne croisait pas la route du Squelette Pervers, yohoho! Chopper et Usopp restaient avec le buveur de colas. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'archéologue appela ses amis qui accourèrent aussitôt, elle leur présenta un vieillard avec un bonnet rouge.

« Votre amie m'a laissé croire que vous cherchiez des renseignements sur "La Montagne de l'Enfer". Je pense pouvoir vous être utile.  
T'es sérieux, papi bonnet?! s'exclama l'homme élastique très intéressé.  
- Doucement jeune homme... grommela-t-il en frottant sa barbe blanche. La montagne est à une journée d'ici. Mais faites très attention... Naguère, bien avant l'Âge d'Or de la piraterie, des vikings sont partis l'explorer par curiosité.  
- Que leur est-il arrivé? l'interrogea Robin, pensive  
- ... On ne les a jamais revut, conclua ledit papi bonnet . »

Le renne et le canonnier laissèrent échapper un petit cri horrifiée. Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours ce genre de chose à leur équipage? La rouquine poussa un long soupir et Luffy sourit en pensant qu'ils allaient retrouver bientôt leurs compagnons. Néanmoins, ils ne virent pas l'ombre qui les observaient depuis le début. Tous sauf Nico Robin qui sortit en même temps, en compagnie de ses nakamas. D'un geste rapide, elle réussit à l'attraper avec ses mains. Il se ramassa au sol comme une crêpe et tenta de se libérer. Quand ils vinrent près de lui, facile de constater que c'était un ancien agent de Baroque Works. Mister one... Très étrange. Le Chapeau de Paille s'accroupit en face de lui avec un air intrigué et le questionna:

« Pourquoi tu nous espionnes? demanda-t-il bien qu'il ne répondit point. Réponds-moi quand je te parle! ... Ah mais je te reconnais! C'est toi qui t'es fait battre par Zoro à Alabasta! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici? »

L'ennemi fut piqué au vif par ses paroles et le fusilla du regard. Le capitaine lui soutena son regard, les yeux brillants de curiosité. L'acier sur pattes garda un air très froid en annonça qu'il cherchait Crocodile, ayant totalement disparu. Il a donc entendu parler de cet endroit. N'écoutant qu'à moitié, Luffy lui proposa de les accompagner comme si de rien n'était. Ses amis protestèrent vivement, mais il fut obligé d'accepter, et l'élastique partit dans son petit rire shishishi.

_Courage, Zoro, Sanji. Nous sommes proches! Bientôt nous repartirons à l'aventure tous ensemble! Réalisons nos rêves! _furent les dernières pensées du futur Seigneur des Pirates s'adressant aux disparus...

* * *

Tadaaam fini! Je vous souhaite à tous une merveilleuse année 2013 et de bonnes vacances!

Au passage! La page du livre a été rajouté dans le chapitre 2. ;3


End file.
